deadmanwonderlandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Ahiru Yukitori
Hallo und Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite!!! thumb|left|25px ---- 675px ---- Ich bin Ahiru Yukitorí, der Admin dieses netten Wiki's. Ich will noch viel mit diesem Wiki erreichen. Tut mir leid, wenn hier noch nicht all zu viel stehen sollte, aber ich beschäftige mich eher mit Bearbeitungen in den Artikeln. ^^ Ich gebe mir viel Mühe, dieses Wiki etwas aufzubessern und auch benutzerfreundlicher zu machen, und wie man hoffentlich sehen kann, hat sich einiges getan, seit ich hier bin. Jedoch hilft mir bei vielem auch TRon69-SAO, der Admin-Mentor für dieses Wiki. Und auch eine wenn noch etwas unerfahrene, doch umso fleißigere Benutzerin dieses Wikis ist Princess Blaze the Cat, die mir oft unter die Arme greift und in diesem Wiki eine wichtige Rolle einnimmt. Wenn ihr als Benutzer also einmal Fragen habt, könnt ihr euch an sie wenden. Nebenbei kann man mich ab und zu auch in diesen Wikias finden: *Akame ga Kill! Wikia *Mirai Nikki Wiki *Attack on Titan Wiki *Animanga Wiki *Dusk Maiden of Amnesia Wiki *Tokyo Ghoul Wiki *Nanatsu no Taizai Wiki [[Benutzer:Ahiru Yukitori/To-do Liste|'Meine To-do-Liste']] thumb|center|675px ---- Favoriten Animeserien *Akame ga Kill! **** Akame ga Kill! - Schwerter der Assassinen besitzt gute Kampfszenen, liebenswürdige Charaktere, eine perfekt inszenierte Atmosphäre und eine spannende Handlung. Auf jeden Fall einen Blick wert. *Tokyo Ghoul Staffel 1 **** Staffel 2 ** Die erste Staffel Tokyo Ghoul ist überzeugend, besitzt ein schönes In- und Outro und steht dem Manga in so gut wie nichts nach. Die zweite Staffel schwächelt in diesen Punkten jedoch etwas und ist bei manchen Fans wegen seiner starken Handlungsabweichungen eher unbeliebt. Deshalb empfehle ich, auch den Manga zu lesen. *Mirai Nikki **** Die Geschichte des ängstlichen Jungen Yukiteru Amano und seiner psychotischen Stalkerin Yuno Gasai im Wettstreit um die Rolle eines Gottes hat mich ungeheuer gefesselt, wenn auch teils verstört. Der Anime ist unglaublich spannend und unerwartete Entwicklungen sorgen für Überraschungen bis zum Schluss. *Naruto Shippuuden *** Dieses Werk hat mich erst dazu gebracht, mich näher mit Anime und Manga zu befassen. Ich halte ihn für einen relativ guten Einsteigeranime. *Noragami *** Ein Geheimtipp: Die Abenteuer des Gottes Yato und seinen Mitstreitern sind äußerst unterhaltsam und spannend. *[Full Metal Alchemist [Brotherhood ]] **** Die Brüder und Alchemisten Ed und Al Elric suchen nach einem Weg, nach einem missglückten Wiederbelebungsversuch ihrer Mutter ihre Körper wiederherzustellen. Dabei geraten sie in ein Komplott des Staates Amestris und seiner Armee, in dessen Dienste sie stehen. Eine Schande, dass ich diese Augenweide erst so spät angerührt habe. Wer die Zeit hat für diesen langen Anime, der sollte ihn unbedingt schauen. Auch ein guter Einstiegsanime. *Zankyou no Terror (Terror in Tokyo) *** Eine ganz einzigartige Geschichte ist die von den Terroristen Nine und Twelve, welche Tokyo und ganz Japan mit gewieften Anschlägen in Atem halten. Ihr Ziel scheint unbekannt. Ein Tipp für jeden Death Note-Fan, finde ich. *Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) **** Lange habe ich ihn vernachläßigt, bis ich diesen Anime schließlich anschaute. Anfangs riß er mich nicht wirklich mit, ich war uninteressiert. Erst nach 4-5 Episoden fing er mich an zu begeistern. Doch die Begeisterung hält immer noch an. Ich habe diesen Anime definitiv unterschätzt. *Sword Art Online Staffel 1 *** Staffel 2 ** Sword Art Online ist einer der Anime, welche 2014 einen Senkrechtstart beim Publikum machten. Meiner Meinung nach wird er seiner Beliebtheit teilweise gerecht. Vor allem der "Aincrad Arc" gefiel mir. Danach flachte mir die Handlung jedoch etwas zu sehr ab und hatte öfters Logiklücken. *Nanatsu no Taizai **** Nanatsu no Taizai, oder "Seven Deadly Sins", spielt in der an das mittelalterliche Europa angelehnten Region Britannia. Dort macht sich die dritte Prinzessin des Reiches Liones auf die Suche nach den sieben Todsünden, welche einst nach einem angeblichen Putschversuch ins Exil flohen. Der Anime besitzt viel Humor, schafft jedoch auch immer wieder den Sprung zu einer spannenden oder ernsten Atmosphäre. Nahezu alle Charaktere sind auf ihre Art sympathisch und haben sich einen Weg in mein Herz gebahnt. Ich kann ihn nur weiterempfehlen! *''Sakurasou no Pet na kanojo'' **** Ein sehr emotionaler Comedy- und Slice of Life-Anime mit leichtem Ecchi-Faktor, der unter die Haut geht. Die Geschichte von Sorata Kouta und allen anderen Mitbewohnern des Wohnheims Sakurasou auf dem Wege in die Berufswelt und Zukunft geht einem sehr nahe. *Death Note Staffel 1 **** Staffel 2 *** Der Anime Death Note ist ein sehr tiefgründiges Werk, welches auf Themen wie Recht, Gerechtigkeit und Selbstjustiz sowie den Werten eines Menschen und dessen Leben eingeht. Für Leute, die gerne anspruchsvollen Stoff schauen, dürfte dieser Anime ein Leckerbissen sein. *Detektiv Conan *** Die Geschichte vom Leben des japanischen Oberschülerdetektivs Chinichi Koudou ist sehr mitreißend, spannend und ab und zu etwas gruselig. Wer diesen Anime bisher noch nicht gesehen hat, sollte auf jeden Fall einmal reinschauen. *Black Butler Staffel 1 *** Staffel 2 ** Staffel 3 ** Der phantasievolle und ab und zu sehr verwirrende Plot machen Black Butler zu einem einzigartigen Anime. Auch wenn nicht für jeden gemacht, erfreut sich Black Butler doch sehr vieler Fans. *Deadman Wonderland *** Auch wenn der Animeableger in keiner Weise an den Manga herankommt und sich auch nicht riesiger Beliebtheit erfreut, so sind die 12 Episoden des Anime für manchen Fan doch gern gesehen. *Black Bullet Staffel 1 **** Die Geschichte des Promoters Rentaro Satomi und der Initiatorin Enju Aihara ist erstaunlich fesselnd und wechselt von action- zum emotionsgeladenen Anime zur düsteren Zukunfstsvision. Toll! *Guilty Crown Staffel 1 ** Meiner Meinung nach hat der Anime gute Ansätze, wirkt jedoch an manchen Stellen einfallslos und recht verwirrend. ---- Animefilme *Brave Story **** *Evangelion 1.11 - You Are (Not) Alone *** *Evangelion 2.22 - You Can (Not) Advance ** *Evangelion 3.33 - You Can (Not) Redo. ** *Giovannis Insel (Giovanni no Shima) **** *Neko no Onegaeshi (Das Königreich der Katzen) *** *Hauru no Ugoku Shiro (Das wandelnde Schloss)**** ---- Manga *Tokyo Ghoul **** *Tokyo Ghoul:re*** *Shingeki no Kyojin**** *Deadman Wonderland **** *Another *** *Prophecy *** ---- Charaktere *Naruto **Deidara **Yagura **Gaara *Akame ga Kill **Lubbock **Mine *Tokyo Ghoul **Touka Kirishima **Ken Kaneki **Renji Yomo *Deadman Wonderland **Shiro **Wretched Egg *Black Butler **Grell Sutcliffe **Sebastian Michaelis ---- Achtung!Der Inhalt folgenden Textes ist kein Kanon und hat keinen Zusammenhang zur Deadman Wonderland-Reihe! Mein Zweig der Sünde Ich habe mir( nach dem Vorbild von Blaze) nun auch einen Zweig der Sünde erdacht. Die Idee hatte dazu ich schon vor einer Weile. Er trägt den Namen "Duck Claws" (deutsch: Entenkrallen) und funktioniert so: Ich füge mir kleine Wunden zwischen den Fingerknöcheln zu. Aus diesen Wunden strömt durch den Zweig der Sünde Blut, welches sich zu jeweils drei Klingen pro Hand formt. Diese Klingen sind durch eine kleine Paradeplatte aus Blut verbunden. Für den Feind ungesehen füge ich mir jedoch auch noch am Handgelenk jeweils eine kleine Wunde zu, an der ich bei Bedarf noch eine Kralle ausfahren kann. Dieser Zweig der Sünde erinnert leicht an Entenfüße. Die Idee zu diesem Zweig der Sünde kam mir, ohne dass ich mich von Wolverine's Knöchelklingen inspirieren lassen hab. Im Nachhinein bemerkte ich die Ähnlichkeit schließlich, und ich fand es ziemlich cool^^ ---- Geschichte Ahiru war einst ein ganz normaler Junge, der gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern und seiner kleinen Schwester Asuka in einer Stadt nahe Tokyo lebte. Doch der vierte April 2014 veränderte sein ganzes Leben. Gegen Abend waren ihre Eltern mit ihnen unterwegs von Tokyo in ihre Heimstadt. Sie waren bei Freunden gewesen und spät dran. Asuka hatte Angst, das bevorstehende Feuerwerk anlässlich eines Festes ihrer Heimatstadt verpassen würde, aber ihr Bruder munterte sie auf, dass sie es bestimmt noch rechtzeitig schaffen würden. Doch plötzlich erschütterte die Umgebung ein schreckliches Erdbeben, das Red Hole. Ein nahestehender Telefonmast stürzte auf die Straße und Ahiru's Vater wich ihm aus. Dabei kam das Auto jedoch von der Straße ab und sie überschlugen sich mehrmals. Das Letzte woran sich Ahiru noch erinnern konnte, waren die verängstigten Schreie seiner Eltern und seiner Schwester. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Als er wieder erwachte, lag er außerhalb des Autowracks am Boden. Er schien außer ein paar Kratzern und Stauchungen nichts weiter zu haben. Er blickte sich um. Das Auto brannte, und er konnte seine Eltern und seine Schwester nirgends sehen. Doch dann sah er sie doch. Seine Schwester lag etwas weiter weg von ihm, mit einer Plastikplane bedeckt. In der Nähe lagen auch seine Eltern. Als er zu ihnen wollte, wurde er von dem Sanitäter, der ihn untersuchen zu schien, und zwei Polizisten festgehalten. Tränen in den Augen nahm er alle Kraft in sich zusammen und schrie sie zu einem einzigen Schmerzensschrei heraus. Kurz danach wurde ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen. Als er erwachte, erklärte ihm ein Zivilpolizist mit Brille ruhig und vorsichtig, was er ohnehin schon wusste: Seine Eltern und seine Schwester waren bei dem Autounfall gestorben. Er war allein. Als die Ärzte meinten, er dürfe entlassen werden, kam er in eine Pflegefamilie, denn er hatte sonst keine weitere Familie. Anfangs erschienen sie ihm nett, doch bald wurde ihm klar, dass seine Pflegeeltern Sadisten waren. Sie quälten ihn auf die abartigste Art und Weise. Nach einer Woche lief er fort, mit dem Geld der Eltern. Daraufhin lebte er mehrere Jahre auf der Straße, fing nach einigen Jahren an Drogen und Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen und wurde von Beidem schließlich abhängig. Eines Tages, als er halbwegs bei Bewusstsein war, beobachtete er, wie eine junge Frau von einem Mann überfallen wurde. Er konnte nicht tatenlos zusehen und schritt ein. Er bat den Mann, die Frau nicht weiter zu belästigen, doch dieser holte plötzlich ein Messer heraus und griff ihn an. Instinktiv hob Ahiru seine Hände um sich zu schützen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand der Mann vor ihm, aufgespießt auf etwas Rotem. Ahiru vermutete, dass es das Messer sei, doch das hatte der Mann noch immer in der Hand. Er zog seine Hand zurück, und aus dem Leib des Mannes glitt eine blutrote Klinge heraus, die mitten in seine Hand überging. Ahiru starrte das seltsame Bildnis an, während die Frau laut schrie. Sie rannte fort und rief die Polizei, doch Ahiru spürte kein Verlangen danach, zu fliehen. Er spürte überhaupt nichts mehr. Er stand einfach da und fühlte sich leer. Kurz darauf wurde er von Polizeibeamten widerstandslos abgeführt. In seinem Prozess sagten seine Pflegeeltern gegen ihn aus. Sie meinten, er habe sie bedroht, erpresst, angegriffen und bestohlen. Auch die Frau, die er hatte retten wollen, sagte gegen ihn aus. Sie meinte, er habe den Mann mit einem Messer niedergestochen und getötet. Ahiru sagte nicht, was wirklich passiert war, denn es war ihm egal. Schließlich verkündeten die Geschworenen das Urteil: lebenslange Haft. Er wurde schließlich von einem Mann namens Tamaki aus dem Gerichtssaal begleitet, der ihm sagte, man würde ihn in das Deadman Wonderland bringen. Da man über seine Fähigkeiten in gewissem Maße Bescheid wusste, wurde er zuerst einigen Tests unterzogen und dann in den G-Block des DW's eingewiesen. Er war angewidert, als er das erste Mal eine Übertragung des Bestrafungsspiels sah. Er verstand, in was für einer wahnsinnigen Welt er gelandet war. Anfänglich sträubte er sich, in der kranken Gesellschaft des Gefängnisses zu existieren, doch schließlich gab er nach und es wurde ihm egal. Es wurde ihm einfach alles egal, auch ob er nun lebte oder starb. Er hatte schließlich alles verloren, was er liebte. Kurz darauf wurde er unter dem Namen „Duck“ in ein Carnival Corpse gegen die Deadman „Jay“ geschickt. Diese besaß einen Zweig der Sünde, mit dem sie kleine Nadeln aus Blut herstellen und verschießen konnte. Aus diesem Grund nutzte sie eine Kampftechnik, die auf die Vitalpunkte des Körpers zielte. Ahiru hatte erst Skrupel, eine Frau anzugreifen. Doch als Jay ihn schonungslos angriff, hatte er keine Wahl, als sich zu wehren. Anfangs hatte er noch Probleme, seine Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren, doch er lernte schnell, wie er sie nutzen konnte. In ihm kam sogar Gefallen an ihrem Kampf auf, obwohl seine Gegnerin ihm weit überlegen war. Nach und nach landeten immer mehr ihrer Nadeln in seinem Körper. Schließlich war sie in der Position, ihm den Gnadenstoß zu verpassen. Doch er sammelte all seine Kraft und durchbohrte ihren Brustkorb mit seinen Klingen. Seine Gegnerin brach schwer verletzt zusammen und er wurde zum Sieger erklärt. Sein Zweig der Sünde hatte ihm zum Sieg verholfen. Diese besondere Fähigkeit die er hatte, gab ihm das Gefühl, einen Sinn zum Leben zu haben. Deshalb entschloss er sich, so lange damit zu kämpfen, bis ihn endlich jemand töten könnte. ---- Galerie Deidara-past.png|Deidara, der Sprengkünstler von Akatsuki Yagura-Mizukage.jpg|Yagura, der Yondaime Mizukage Gaara-Shippuuden.jpg|Gaara, der Godaime Kazekage Akame-ga-kill-anime-akame-murasame-katana-sword-girl-1920x1080.jpg|Akame, die stille Attentäterin Shiro.png|Shiro, die erste Sünde Wretched_shiro.JPG|Wretched Egg, im entfesselten Zustand Lubbock-Akame-Ga-KILL!.jpg|Lubbock, der Fadenkünstler Akame-Ga-Kill-Night-Raid-Wallpaper-.png|Night Raid trifft auf Tatsumi ----